Alec in Wonderland -Tea Party
by Impure Prince
Summary: After a whirl wind of several very ridiculous events previous Alec finds himself at a tea party with the Mad Hatter (Magnus B) and the Cheshire cat (Chairman Meow).


The evening sun laid out a pink carpet of twilight glow across the meadow that spread from the eastern hills of blue, to grassy fields of lavender on which the table stood upon. The apple wood table seemed to stretch for a mile. A white lace table cloth over one of a scarlet was placed on the table. Dozens of extravagant silver chairs along the table but the company of three sat at one edge.

The Mad Hatter sat at the head of the table, as he was the host of this event. Alec was placed to the Hatter's right and the Cheshire cat on his left sitting on a plush velvet cushion. A white tea pot sat in the centre with three silvery tea cups, one for each of the company.

"So the minutes of the last meeting," announced the Mad Hatter, as he snapped his finger and with a puff of smoke a book appeared, floating in mid air. Alec was noticeably startled which made the Hatter grin. The blue book had the words 'Minutes' scrawled on it with smudged black ink.

"The minutes!" exclaimed Cheshire with zeal. With a swish of his tail the book hovered to Cheshire and fluttered opened.

"Please read the minutes of the previous meeting Cheshire," said Hatter.

"The minutes!" announced Cheshire, "there are none!"

Both the Mad Hatter and Cheshire cat burst into laughter much to Alec's confusion.

"Now don't sit there like a puppet who's strings have been cut!" said Hatter turning to Alec, clasping the tea pot and pouring tea into the white and silver cup in front of Alec. The tea overflowed from the cup and spilt on the saucers.

"Oh dear, How careless of me!" exclaimed the Hatter with a spark of sarcasm on the corner of his eye.

The Mad Hatter tipped his hat and a rose from the top fell off and drifted up in the wind. The Hat on the head of the Mad Hatter was a top hat of the most intense mauve, with black roses and black ribbon and fathers decorating it. It matched his black suit with black shirt and black bow tie with a black tail coat over a mauve lace trimmed waistcoat.

The rouge black rose drifted high above the company of three, and then exploded like a fire work with a load bang. Coloured streamers and confetti fell upon the company, from the explosion and Alec saw trays and trays of cakes and sweets plummeting towards the table. The clattering sound grew neared and Alec braced for the crash. There was no crash.

The trays gently floated down to place like feathers. The silvery multi-tier trays were heavy with cakes, biscuits, scones and other sugary treats.

"Hear have some macaroons," said Hatter pulling a tray towards Alec, the tray stretched as if it was rubber.

The tray was coved with purple, blue, yellow, pink, green and orange macarons, sweet cream between two shiny meringue biscuits.

"They are called mah-kah-ronhs," corrected Alec, taking a purple treat and popping it into his mouth. It tasted like lavender and peach.

Hatter let go of the tray and it returned to its original shape.

"But it is spelled macaroon like cocoon or racoon, nobody says ra-kon!" laughed the Hatter at Alec's silly statement.

"Racoon Macaroon!" exclaimed Cheshire cat and they both started laughing.

Alec blushed and sipped his tea which was far too sweet. Cheshire cat munched on jam biscuits and scones he made float around him.

The Hatter looked at Alec and Alec looked at him quietly. There was something in the Hatter's green cat eyes that Alec did not quite understand. Something in the way they sparkled.

"Where is the Rabbit?" asked Alec.

Hatter turned and picked up a scone and spoon.

"The Rabbit is always late," began Hatter with a sigh, "watch is always five minutes slow but it is always six-o-clocks here!" Hatter winked at Alec.

Using the spoon has a catapult; Hatter flung the scone at Dormouse who was sleeping at the far edge of the table. The scone missed the Dormouse by an inch.

"You must practice Hatter! You must practice," mocked Cheshire, smiling innocently.

Hatter frowned at Cheshire.

Alec bit into a white strawberry tart that tasted of pineapples.

The ground began to rumble. The trays and cups and plates clattered and crashed as they fell on the floor. Hatter looked to the horizon. He suddenly jumped two feet in the air, and then fell back into his chair.

"We must go!" exclaimed Hatter.

"We must go!" repeated the Cheshire cat.

"Why must we go?" asked Alec.

Hatter did not answer his green cat eyes darkened as he watched the horizon.

"Goodbye Hatter," said Cheshire, as he smiled, a smile that stretched from each corner of his face, "until next time."

The tabby's body began to fade but his smile was still clear and present.

"We must go," said Hatter turning to Alec, grabbing his hand. This made Alec blushed. Hatter snickered at Alec's innocent reaction.

Hatter, with his left hand rummaged the inner workings of his coat and produced a bunch of white balloons. It seemed like there was a hundred balloons to Alec.

Hatter stood up and led Alec a few feet from the table. The rumbling grew louder and louder, plates and trays continued to clatter. Hatter wrapped his right hand around Alec's waist which made him blush a deep shade of beetroot.

"You will need to hold on to me," said Hatter.

"Huh?"

"Up, up and away we go!" announced Hatter, and if it were a spell the balloons began to inflate, becoming larger and rounder.

The balloons lifted the pair off the ground. Alec clung tightly onto Hatter, his heart racing. Hatter and Alec drifted higher and higher into the sky away from the rumbling, away from the eastern hills of blue, to grassy fields of lavender on which the table stood upon.

(Author's note: Sorry if the grammar is a bit weird, I read and edited it as best I could. If you are confused about the Macaroon and Macaron do not worry even the characters are. Macaron are often called Macaroon but as a different sweet, Macaron is the right spelling and Alec says it in the snobby french pronunciation. Google is your friend. Hope you enjoy it.)


End file.
